Grannies, Princes, and Baked Goods
by in2the woods
Summary: Lilla is dealing with her Granny's death, Jack is getting feelings for Lilla, The Baker struggles to be a good father, and Cinderella is haunted with nightmares about her stepsisters. 2014 Filmverse
1. Missing Granny

They walked back through town. Cinderella looked at her old chateau. The roof was cracked and windows were smashed. Jack looked at his old barn. It was completely smashed. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of Milky White and Fireball, his hen. Lilla looked at her own house. It was completely collapsed with walls cracked and miscellaneous items were thrown askew. The Baker gazed at his house. The roof was collapsed, all of the windows were smashed, and everything inside was mess. But compared to other houses, it was in pretty good shape.

"Well, here we are." The baker said.

"Home…Sweet…Home." Lilla spoke every word slowly, because she missed her Granny.

_No one is alone. You are not alone. _Lilla looked around. Villagers were going through their houses. Some houses were destroyed. Others were damaged. Some people were crying. The group entered the bakery.

"I wonder if I could start to learn how to bake." Lilla asked.

"We could both help with baking", Jack pointed out, "If you have to tend to your duties as a father."

"Of course I'll teach you how to bake", the Baker said. "We'll have enough room for everyone."

"We can try to rebuild our live in the best possible way." Cinderella added.

"We make an excellent team ", Jack smiled.

Lilla smiled. Jack was such an optimistic, idiotic boy. But she was happy to be with him. And with Cinderella. And with the Baker. Even though he had tried to take her cape in the woods. He was the one who saved her and Granny from the Wolf. Granny. She really did miss Granny. As much as she loved her new family, she would always be sad about that.

Later that night, they were all getting ready to go to bed.

"Lilla and Jack can take the babies' room and Cinderella can take my wife's old bed." The Baker gave the new housing arrangement. Jack went to the bathroom to wash up after all those hours of trudging through the woods.

He knocked on the door and called, "May I come in?"

No answer. He knocked again. "Hello?"

He slowly opened the door. He saw Lilla with her knees on the floor and her head buried in her arms on her bed. "What's wrong Lilla?"

"I miss Granny terribly. She was always there to comfort me. She was always there to give a present or some good advice." Lilla blurted out.

"I miss Mother too", Jack said sorrowfully. "But we'll manage to survive without them. And they'll always be with us. OK?"

Lilla nodded and smiled. Jack really knew how to make a person feel happy.

"Let's get some sleep, I bet you're tired after all that hiking we did today", Jack said.

Lilla nodded and yawned. "Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Lilla."


	2. Miraculous Return

**Lilla POV**

Lilla looked out the window. The prince's steward was going through town driving a carriage filled with injured people from the woods. The Prince had given out food and shelter aids to all whose homes were damaged or destroyed in the giant's wrath. Lilla looked at the poor people stretched out on hospital beds in the back of the carriage.

"Make way! Make way for the Royal Ambulance carriage!" The Steward kept shouting and barking to all the peasants. Lilla saw the body of much older woman wearing a stocking cap and a white nightgown.

_She looks familiar, _thought Lilla. Walking out the door, she gazed upon the slightly moving body inside the carriage. She couldn't be Granny. They had seen Granny outside of her tree, laying there. However this woman was wearing the same exact things her Granny wore.

"Granny?" Lilla called out.

"Step away from the carriage please", the steward asked.

Ignoring him, Lilla grabbed onto the carriage and started riding away with it. Suddenly, the Baker rushed out the door. "Lilla! What are you doing?"

"I'd like to know the same thing." The steward said in a huffy tone.

Lilla looked at her. "It is you, isn't it?"

"Lilla?" the old lady said in a feeble voice.

"Granny!"

"Lilla!"

"Miss! Would you kindly step off the carriage." The steward asked more rudely, "We have to take care of your granny. She is sick."

Lilla immediately stepped back. "I'm sorry sir. But when she is cured, make sure she is sent to the bakery."

"Of course young lady." The steward said.

"Don't ever do that again" the baker said scolding her.

"I won't." Lilla said beaming. Granny was alive! She couldn't wait to tell Jack.

**Jack POV**

He was so happy that Lilla was so happy. Her Granny was alive and he could tell how much she loved her. He smiled at the thought of giddy Lilla as she proudly announced her Granny's survival. In all truth he wanted to do everything he could to make Lilla happy. She was his very first crush. From the day he met her he thought she was beautiful. He remembered she called him a liar. But that was a long time ago. At least now they were friends. That definitely moved his chances of asking her out to a higher level. He was so happy that she was going to be reunited with Granny. He hoped Granny would approve of him and Lilla dating. He chuckled at the thought.

**Granny POV**

She was sitting in the back of the carriage, while the steward repeatedly yelled out things to the people in his way. She resisted the urge to yell "Shut Up!" Finally they arrived at the Bakery. Quickly getting out she said thank you to the steward and knocked on the door. Lilla opened the door.

"Granny!" Hugging her tightly, Granny smiled.

"I want to introduce you to my new friends." Lilla tugged on her arm.

The Baker, Cinderella and the baby, and Jack came out.

"I'm Thomas the Baker and this is my son, Hansel." The baker introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you." Granny shook his hand.

"I am Cinderella." Cinderella shook Granny's hand.

"My name is Jack", Jack said. He looked at Lilla then winked at Granny. Granny had an inward chuckle. She wondered if Jack had certain feelings for a certain someone.

"My name is Annette and I will be glad to help with anything", the others nodded and walked away. Annette winked at Jack swiftly. Jack smiled then ran off.

"You'll get to love them, Granny", Lilla said enthusiastically. Annette smiled. She knew she was going to enjoy living with her new family. Especially Jack.


	3. Prince Charming-not-Sincere

**Warning! This chapter contains abuse. No blood but abuse! Abuse! You have been warned.**

**Cinderella POV**

"You stupid girl!" the girl's Stepmother cried out.

"Silly Ella", Florinda laughed.

"Dirty Wench!" Lucinda growled

"We'll call her Cinderella!" Florinda suggested.

All three cackled and laughed in their idiotic tones. They grabbed her father's cane and smacked her on the back.

"Do you work you insolent fool!" The stepmother cried. A tear rolled down Cinderella's cheek. Lucinda whispered something to Florinda. Suddenly, Florinda burst out laughing. The Stepmother threw a pot of garlic powder into the ashes. "Try cleaning that up you stupid girl", She threw garlic powder in her eyes. Cinderella's eyes were burning. "Stop! Stop!" She cried out. They continued mocking. "I'm blind! Help!" They laughed and guffawed until they were rolling on the floor. Then Cinderella fell out of bed.

**1 Hour Later**

"I heard you had another nightmare last night", Thomas inquired Cinderella as they rolled out the dough for the macaroons. "Was it about your Stepfamily again?" Cinderella nodded. "Don't worry. They can't harm you anymore."

"But they might still be out there. The steward returned to the palace. Who's to say they didn't. Maybe they're living in the palace right now. Maybe."

**Prince Swavay POV**

"Steward!" Swavay shouted. He was awaiting the arrival of Cinderella's Stepfamily. The Steward came bounding into the room. "Florinda is almost ready your highness." Cinderella's Stepmother huddled out with the blind Lucinda staggering with her walking stick.

"Your highness, may I present Lucinda. Surely you remember her." The Stepmother introduced.

"Of course, Madame", Swavay smiled.

Lucinda suddenly shouted out, "Why was it her and not me. Why couldn't I get my sight restored?"

"Calm down, calm down. Florinda was chosen because she was the oldest." The Stepmother explained.

"That's no excuse!" Lucinda screamed back.

"I'll discuss more with you later." The Stepmother said as she winked at Swavay.

Swavay winked back. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Then Florinda came out. She did look stunning. She was wearing a black lace gown with yellow stripes and her hair was put into a twisted bun.

"Wow," Swavay gulped. Maybe his plan wasn't worth it. Maybe he should marry Florinda just for the fun of it. He knew that he would use a fake wedding with Florinda to lure Cinderella back in. He would charge her guilty of theft with a fake witness (The Stepmother). Then he would imprison her in the dungeon with all the rats that had snuck through the cracks. Then he would get rid of Florinda and live a content life.

Meanwhile, the Stepmother had other ideas. She would only play a false witness if he agreed to marry Florinda or Lucinda permanently. So not everything had been communiticated through that wink. The Stepmother chuckled.


	4. Jack and Lilla

Cinderella grabbed the rolling pin from the nearby counter as Annette grabbed the oval-shaped cookie cutter.

"How is work on the sugar cookies?" Annette asked.

"Just Fine, thank you", replied Cinderella.

"That Jack sure loves Lilla", Annette said.

"Really? I haven't noticed", Cinderella stopped rolling out the dough.

"Haven't you ever seen the way he brightens up when she's around?" Annette asked.

"I guess I have, but I just haven't really thought about it." They both smiled. "Well do you approve?"

"Jack seems like a fine young lad. I don't care if he likes her. My only problem is I don't know how Lilla would react to it. After all, I have heard call him an idiot boy occasionally but usually in a teasing tone."

"That's true." said Cinderella. "Maybe I could talk to Jack about it and you could talk to Lilla. We could both find out their exact feelings."

"That's an excellent idea." Annette said. "Maybe I'll go talk to her right now. Thanks!" The old lady huddled upstairs.

Cinderella walked to Jack's bedroom where he was sitting looking at a book.

"Hello Jack." Cinderella greeted him. "Hello Ms. Cinderella." Jack said. "I want to talk to you about Lilla. Annette says you have a crush on her. Is that true?"

"Well, umm…hmm…uhh…yeah." The words stumbled out.

"Don't be embarrassed", Cinderella laughed, "Do you think she likes you?"

"Of course not. She probably would be mortified if she found out that I liked her."

**Meanwhile…**

"How did you know?" Granny asked.

"Well, he always looks at me like I'm a piece of a famous painting." Lilla said nervously.

"And…" Granny said patiently.

"He's so sweet and innocent. How could I not love him?"

"You really love him?" Granny asked getting excited. Lilla nodded. Granny squealed with excitement.

"You should tell him!"

"What? No!" Lilla shouted.

"Why not? He likes you." Granny insisted.

"Well, yeah, why not?" Lilla said starting to smile. "I'll tell him tonight." Lilla left the room just as Cinderella walked in.

"She's going to tell him tonight!" Granny said happily.

"Tell him what?" Cinderella asked confused.

"That she likes him of course!" Granny squealed.

Cinderella smiled. "I have to tell Thomas!"

Cinderella ran downstairs where Thomas was putting the bread in the oven. "Thomas! Thomas!" she cried.

"What is it?" Thomas asked frantically.

"Lilla likes Jack and she's going to tell him tonight!" Thomas' face lit up. "We'll have to watch them."

"We should give them some privacy but then we could always hide." Cinderella suggested.

"Then it's a plan!" Thomas exclaimed.

**Three Hours Later**

Lilla looked at Jack as they sat down on the bench. "Jack. I have something to tell you." Lilla said.

"Look! Look! She's going to tell him!" Cinderella, Thomas, and Annette were all huddled up behind a yellow curtain. The sunset was glinting onto the bench on the lawn. It was such a romantic setting. For a moment, Cinderella was envious that Lilla and Jack would get the love of their lives tonight while she was never going to get hers. Then she silently told herself to be glad for them and not be selfish. She instantly smiled again.

"Well, I've kind of had a major crush on you ever since the woods." Lilla said slowly.

"Really?" They could clearly see Jack's face light up. Lilla smiled and shoved him in the arm. Jack and Lilla laughed as Jack scooted closer to her on the bench. Putting his arm around her shoulder, she laid her head on his shoulder. She thought about this moment. They were no longer kids in the woods. They were young mature adolescents. She never wanted this moment to end. They stayed like that for a while, watching the sunset on this one day that was not cloudy. This was all thanks to Granny. She would have to thank her later.

Cinderella, Thomas, and Annette smiled. More like beamed. Maybe they could get their happy ending.

**Prince Swavay POV**

Prince Swavay looked over the note. It read,

Dear Cinderella,

You have been invited to Prince Swavay's wedding with Florinda! You have been given a great honor. The Wedding shall occur in the early afternoon hours in one week time.

Signed,

Philippe, Prince Swavay's personal steward.

"Good work, Steward", Swavay said, "Now send this to the bakery at once."

As the Steward left, the prince thought of Florinda. What a beautiful girl he could have instead of Cinderella. Maybe he would agree to the Stepmother's newly revealed plan. Maybe he would marry Florinda. Permanently.


	5. Cinderella's Capture

Cinderella was polishing the window when she heard a knock on the door. She walked outside to see the postal man.

"Letter for Cinderella", the man announced.

"Thank you", Cinderella said. She read the letter after sending the mailman away. It was from the prince. What did he want with her? She looked over the note. She was invited to his wedding. His wedding! To which poor soul was he marrying? Florinda? It couldn't be her. Not the evil Florinda who had tormented her all her childhood and teen years. A tear cascaded down her hair and onto the floor. Florinda was living in the palace. Just like her most recent nightmare. They were all in the palace. She would be the _princess_! She would rule. She would have power. She probably wouldn't even care when Swavay cheated on her. Her worst nightmares were now confirmed. She collapsed to the floor with her hand clutched to her stomach. She felt like she would vomit soon. She huddled up with her legs covering her chest. She sat there for an hour. Maybe two, when Thomas came into the room.

"Cinderella, what's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Look at this note", she wept. She handed the note to him. He looked over it.

"That's awful. What are you going to do about it?" Thomas questioned her.

"Well I'm not going. That's for sure." Cinderella said in between sobs.

"That's a wise decision." Thomas said, trying to comfort her. "But what about your stepsister?"

"It's time I made a stand." Cinderella said bravely. "I'm going to crash that wedding and give Florinda and that God-awful prince a piece of my mind!"

"You remind me of my wife." Thomas said.

"Really?" Cinderella asked.

"Yeah", Thomas kissed her forehead. "And I know you can take a stand at that wedding!" Cinderella smiled.

**A week later, at the wedding…**

Swavay looked at Florinda as she walked up the aisle. She was wearing a white lace gown and veil that fell down her shoulders and cascaded onto the back of the floor. She walked up to the prince as the priest began the ceremony.

"Is there anyone who believes this marriage should not take place?" the priest asked.

"I do!" Cinderella's fierce voice rang throughout the church. "I need to have a word with my Stepfamily before this wedding is finished."

"Cinderella!" Florinda shouted. "What are you doing at my wedding?"

"You invited me." Cinderella said.

"We didn't invite her. Did we?" Florinda asked Prince Swavay. Prince Swavay looked around desperate for someone to say something. Finally the Stepmother spoke up. "That woman stole my emerald bracelet three days ago!" the Stepmother shouted.

"Then she shall be sent to the dungeon for theft!" Prince Swavay shouted. "Guards!"

Two guards walked towards Cinderella and grabbed her arms as they started to take her away.

Cinderella started to shout. "Wait! Wait! That woman is lying! I've never stolen anything in my life!"

But it was too late. The guards had taken her away to the dungeon deep within. Then they continued the wedding, and Florinda became a princess.

**Two days later…**

"My first duty as princess is to put Cinderella to execution for her crimes against my family!" Florinda had made a decree that spread far and wide.

Soon, the news had gotten to the Bakery.

"What are we going to do about it?" Lilla asked frantically.

"Well we should rescue her from the castle." Thomas said.

"We shall go tonight. Sneak into the palace, and rescue Cinderella." Annette answered.

They all shook hands, and agreed.


	6. Dungeon

Cinderella was sitting on the cold, hard floor of the dungeon. Rats scurried throughout the cell walls. She looked down at her stale cold bread and slice of turkey. She decided to slice the bread in two halves, so that she would have enough food to eat before her execution tomorrow. The execution. It was something she thought would never be held in her name. Her nightmares were almost like oracles, predicting the future. Her stepsister was now with Prince Swavay. She could do whatever she wanted. The Stepmother had framed her. Maybe they would do it to Cinderella's new family. She couldn't stand the thought of Thomas, Lilla, Jack, and Annette being accused of something they did not do by Florinda, then imprisoned and executed. How could the prince be so cruel? She just hoped they hadn't come trying to rescue her. That would be a death wish on their part.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. The Next chapter will be longer I promise. Kudos to you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my stories. I love my followers :) **


	7. Thomas' Capture

Thomas looked around the corner of the hallway. A few guards walked past their hiding spot. He had taken Lilla and Jack to help rescue Cinderella from the Crown Prince and his new wife. The news of her execution had spread all throughout the land. She had defied Florinda on the wedding day and had been accused of theft towards her Stepmother. Florinda ordered her to be executed when the sun came up tomorrow. Hanged or beheaded? He didn't want to know. He just wanted to make sure she was safe. He could hold her in his arms and comfort her once more. Lilla tugged at his sleeve, interrupting his thoughts.

"Mr. Baker," she said with concern, "I can't find Jack."

"What?" Thomas was horrified as he saw Jack was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know. One moment he was with me and then the next he was gone." Lilla had tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, Jack's voice was heard down the hall. "Let me go!" Jack shouted. A palace guard was carrying him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him down the hallway. Lilla clenched her fists. She took in a big gulp of air. Thomas remembered several months ago, in the woods. He brought his fingers up to his earlobes. Lilla let out a blood-curdling scream that lasted several seconds before the guard dropped Jack to the ground. Not even noticing the poor guard's bleeding eardrums, Lilla ran towards Jack. "Jack!" Lilla happily exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

"Lilla, keep my ears in mind next time you do that, but thanks!" Jack said.

"How did he even capture you?" Lilla asked.

"I don't remember." Jack admitted. "I remember he said something about Cinderella's execution to another guard. It was something about capturing us and feeding us to the snakes and rats in the cellar."

"Why?" Lilla asked.

"Anybody who tried to help Cinderella…Florinda's orders. It was all very vague. He was going to send me to the cellar. Then get both of you." Jack stumbled.

"Wait, where's Thomas?" Lilla asked. They both looked around. The guard was gone and so was Thomas.

"Oh no, what do we do now?" Jack asked frightened.

"There's only one person who can work this out." Lilla said, her facial expression hardening.

"Who is that?" Jack asked.

"The one and only…Granny Annette", Lilla said grimly.

**Thomas POV**

Thomas continued to struggle against the palace guards. He was led (more like forced) down the stairs. He was finally thrown into a jail cell.

"You will stay here with the thief until you are beheaded with her in the morning." The guard grimly said. Then he exited. Thomas looked around the jail cell. Cinderella was sitting huddled up in the corner. "Cinderella!" Thomas happily but also sadly, called out. "Hello Thomas," Cinderella replied, tears rolling down her face. "It looks like they got you", Cinderella sadly said.

"There is no place I'd rather be." Thomas said. Cinderella smiled weakly.

**Back at the Bakery…**

"So you need me to come help you free Thomas and Cinderella." Annette said after Jack and Lilla had explained the situation to her.

"Yes and we need it desperately." Lilla said her voice full of desperation.

"Who will watch the baby?" Annette asked.

"We could bring him with us." Jack pointed out.

"Well, we would need to have a good solid plan before we go." Annette said.

"Jack and I thought up one on the way home." Lilla blushed. They all sat down and discussed the plan for tomorrow.


	8. Happy Ending

Florinda stepped slowly outside. It was the morning of the execution. Philippe had said some man who was trying to rescue Cinderella was going to be executed with her. Oh well, she thought, what's one more peasant executed? She sat atop a throne carried on two large logs by four soldiers. Her mother and sister followed closely behind. Prince Swavay had stayed back. He said he couldn't stand the sight of blood. She wondered if he had ever executed anyone before she came into his life. As the soldiers stopped, Florinda stood up. A large crowd had gathered around the altar in the courtyard, guillotine waiting.

"As all of you well know, the former princess stole from my poor, helpless stepmother's only jewel case. Soon after, she went mad and attempted to murder both me and the Crown Prince at our wedding. These crimes are what drove me to commuting this death sentence, which was not easy." Florinda announced, all the peasant's eyes peering up at her. Soon, everyone bowed down. "Please rise my loyal serfs." Everyone rose. Florinda clapped her hands twice. "Guards! Bring out the criminal and her companion." Florinda ordered the soldiers in her front. They quickly proceeded to the cage-like gate leading out to the platform. Cinderella and Thomas waited anxiously behind the gate.

"I'm so sorry it had to come to this", Cinderella finally sobbed.

Thomas gazed uncomfortably at his feet. "Before…we…die…I would like…you…to know…that if someone made me choose a new bride, you would be the one."

Cinderella gazed up at him. Her lower lip started quivering. Suddenly she let out a great big sob and burst forward, hugging him. She only whispered, "Thank you."

The guard pulled on the rope. The gate slowly opened. The two soldiers crept forward and grabbed each by their arms and dragged them out onto the altar.

"The thief shall go first." Florinda announced. Cinderella turned her head and looked at Florinda. A devilish grin was dancing across her face. A look passed between the two. A look of pure hatred for Cinderella, for Florinda her smug expression saying_ you've been beaten Cinder Wench!_ Cinderella felt rage like she had never felt. She thought _What the Heck! I'm about to be killed anyway. _Cinderella got close enough to her sister. She felt all her rage go to her head as she reached out one arm- and pulled off Florinda's wig.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You insolent fool!" Florinda shouted at Cinderella, hand covering her receding hairline. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Cinderella heard several murmured "no's" in the crowd. The guard forced her head down onto the guillotine. Grabbing the rope, he began to pull on it. Just as the blade was about to drop onto Cinderella's neck, a large golden object slammed into it and the flat end shoved the guard down with

"Don't mess with Cinderella!" Jack shouted as he arrived onto the altar along with Lilla and Annette. They were both armed with wolf skin coats and knives. Cinderella rushed up.

"Where did you get those?" she asked them.

"We did some salvaging. Found these at Lilla's house." Annette motioned to the capes. "And the golden egg was from Jack's house."

"So that was a golden egg." Cinderella noted. Prince Swavay suddenly came rushing out, to Florinda's side.

"My darling, what is the matter?" he asked Florinda, his voice filled with worry.

"Kill them! Kill all of them! Show no mercy!" Florinda screamed at the top of her lungs. Prince Swavay looked utterly confused. Cinderella, Annette, Jack, Lilla, and Thomas all ran from the guards. Florinda was screaming execution orders. The stepmother and Lucinda were trying to calm Florinda. The guards started gaining on the group of 5.

"By the way, where's Hansel?" Thomas asked Annette.

"I left him with Mary the kind lady across the road." Annette told him. The guards had no trouble snatching the knives from Lilla and Annette. Cinderella looked up at the sky. She then got an idea. She started to sing. _Fly little birds, down from the eaves and the leaves and the castles and ponds. _Suddenly, almost three dozen ravens swooped down upon the courtyard. They cawed and headed straight towards Florinda. Florinda looked on in terror, remembering the agony of being blinded, and the hard work they had to perform to restore her sight. Prince Swavay remembered this as well and on instinct, ran away like a coward. The birds however did not go after her eyes. Instead, they headed for her arms. Each of them hooking their long toes onto her arms, they began to lift her up. They started flying off toward the distance, all the while carrying the screaming, bald, Florinda. Jack and Lilla looked up and were sarcastically waving goodbye. They both started laughing. Cinderella and Thomas hugged each other. Annette smiled into the distance. Maybe their happy ending was finally there and waiting for them. Lilla was so happy. She leaned over and smashed her lips against Jack's. Jack was wide-eyed at first, but slowly relaxed into his very first kiss. Later that night, as the sunset drifted down against the back of the woods, Cinderella sat on the patio with Thomas and Hansel. They smiled. They were certain to live happily ever after.

**It is not over! There is an epilogue chapter coming soon! Thank you to all my followers for keeping this story going. You are the ones who count. XOXOXOXO :)**


	9. Epilogue

**Well guys, this is the final chapter. It's an epilogue. It has been very fun writing this story. I love you guys. :) **

Florinda continued screaming. The birds were dragging her through the night sky. Why did that stupid servant always win? She would never see her precious prince again. Florinda looked up at the birds again. There were about 30 of them tugging on her arms. She tried to struggle against them. She thought of Cinderella's satisfied look when she pulled off her wig. Florinda scrunched up her lips thinking of the pain when she had been blinded. She twisted and writhed against the birds again. They had a very tight grip though. Where were the birds going to take her? It would only be a matter of time before the birds got tired and had to lay her down. The birds flew to a part of the woods with twisted tree branches and murky waters. The birds flew down closer and closer. Florinda looked down at the murky water in the small bog below. The birds flew closer to the gray muck. Twisted branches jutted out from underneath the moss. As they flew her closer, she noticed small shapes writhing through the swamp. They were snakes! Some of them slithered up the branches and opened their mouths wide, as if they were eagerly awaiting Florinda's arrival. Florinda suddenly felt the weight of the raven's claws lift off of her. She started plummeting towards the waters below. With a splash, she fell in. As she sat up and caught her breath, the snakes started to swarm around her. They got closer, and closer…


End file.
